Chuck vs The Thing
by Little Red Chuck Fan
Summary: Chuck has some big news, but he needs some big help with it. Can he find the help he needs, or has Morgan ruined all his plans?
1. Chuck Vs The Thing

Chuck vs. The Thing

Chuck paced around his apartment, phone in hand. His stomach was doing crazy flips and his hands clammed up from nervousness. He glanced at a picture of his arms wrapped around Sarah, and that gave him courage. With shaky fingers, he dialed a number on his phone. With all his might he prayed that no one would pick up. The phone was almost on its last ring, when suddenly, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

Chuck cursed his bad luck. Of all the times she had to answer the phone and this was it. Finally, he responded in an overly cheery voice, "Hey sis!"

At the hospital, Ellie was still in her scrubs, having just finished her shift, and beyond ready to head home to her nice soft bed and take a peaceful, long rest before her next shift in the morning. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean she was going to stop working, no matter how much Devon protested. "Hey Chuck," she replied. "Is everything ok?"

_No. No it is not! _"Yeah, everything's great! I was hoping you could swing by the apartment before you head off to your, ya know, apartment." He laughed nervously. "That is, if you're not too tired!" he quickly urged. "I mean, I know how much you've been working lately, and sleep is important for you, so if you just wanna head to your house without stopping by, that's fine! I totally don't mind-"

Ellie cut him off. "Chuck!" She laughed then continued, "Of course I'll come by. I'll be right there. See you soon," she said, and then hung up.

"Great," Chuck said sadly to an empty line. After the call, Chuck returned to pacing his living room. When the door opened his head snapped up, eyes wide. Obviously, it was only Ellie, but right then, that wasn't of much comfort. If he was this nervous to talk to Ellie about this now, he couldn't even imagine the paralyzing fear he would feel when he would have this conversation with Sarah. Just thinking about it made him nauseous.

"Chuck... What's this all about?" Ellie asked in an amused voice with a small smile on her lips. Chuck was a generally nervous guy, but rarely around her. Whatever he needed to talk about, it was big.

Chuck set his phone down on the kitchen counter and walked to the couch, his eyes trained on his clenched hands. "Ellie," he tried, but the words were just a rasp. He swallowed hard, coughed, and then tried again. "Ellie I, um, need your help on something. Something really really important…" He motioned for her to sit down with him. Ellie walked fully into apartment, suddenly nervous.

_Please don't be spy stuff. Please don't be spy stuff_, she found herself thinking. She sat down on the couch, her body facing her brother. "What is it Chuck?" All the playfulness was gone from her voice, and she stared intently at him, afraid of what he might say, but not wanting to be held in the suspense either.

Chuck looked to her, then back down at his hands. Keeping his eyes targeted on his fidgeting fingers, he spoke. "Ellie, I'm going to tell you something, and I _really _need you to not freak out." At this he looked at her, and saw the worry in her eyes. Looking down with his eyes clenched he said in almost a whisper, "I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me." Chuck peeked one eye open to look at Ellie.

At first, she was just frozen, her mind whizzing a mile a minute, making sure she understood what Chuck had just said. Then it was like someone took an axe to dynamite. Ellie exploded, jumping from the couch. Her smile was so big it reached from ear to ear and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god, Chuck! That's so great!" She pulled her brother from the couch and wrapped him in a tight hug. Well, as tight as she could, considering the 5-month bulge between them. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sis, remember what I said about freaking out?" Though Chuck said this, he couldn't help a huge grin of his own at Ellie's excitement. It was as if a huge rock had been removed from his chest, and he could breathe again. Well, almost. He did still have to actually ask Sarah the question, and that scared the living shit out of him. That wasn't a rock. That was a mountain that was on his entire body. He got clammy just thinking about it. Instead he returned his attention back to his sister.

Ellie composed herself with a small cough. "Sorry," she said with composure then squealed, "I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you! I mean of course I can believe it, you two are perfect for each other!" She looked back up at him, and saw that he was about to protest to her excited behavior again, so she calmed herself down. "I'm just so happy for you Chuck. We're both starting our families, and you're safe, and you're happy. I couldn't ask for a better life."

Chuck smiled at her, but when he hugged her again, his face fell slightly. The truth was, he wasn't safe, and no matter how much truth Chuck told Ellie about his life, he would always be lying to her, and that broke his heart. But he had tried the truthful route before, and no matter how convincing an argument she provided for him, spying was what he was meant to do. He couldn't just give it up, even if he already had Sarah. He had tried many times before to give up the spy life, but each time, something came up that pulled him back in. Then, he finally realized that he couldn't escape it, but that still didn't mean he was happy with lying about it all to his sister. That was thing that hurt him most about his career choice. Having to lie to the person, next to Sarah, he trusts the most in the whole world, his own sister.

Returning to the present, Chuck felt himself being pulled out of the hug. Ellie had a very excited and expectant look on her face. "Alright, show me the ring!" she declared.

Chuck hesitated. It wasn't big or extravagant, and nothing close to the ring Awesome had given Ellie when he proposed. "It's nothing great, but…" From his pocket, Chuck pulled out a little black box. Upon opening it, Ellie squealed again. "Ah ah ah! Freaking out," Chuck cautioned.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! But Chuck! It's so beautiful!" She grabbed the box and studied the ring. It was between one to one and a half karats. The marquise cut diamond was entirely flawless with little gold tendrils of the band holding it in place. "Wow, Chuck," she said almost quietly, her eyes still staring at the ring she was holding. "It's perfect."

Chuck smiled in relief. "Thanks El," he said. Then, his face slightly darkened, and his tone got nervous again. "There is one more thing I need your help with…" From his other pocket, Chuck pulled out his proposal plan.


	2. Chuck Vs The Next Mission

Chuck vs. The Next Mission

Sarah was just getting up, and felt that the spot in the bed next to her was empty and cold. She opened her eyes groggily and noticed that Chuck wasn't there. She stretched, rubbed her eyes and sat up, still a little out of it. Glancing at the clock she realized it was well past ten in the morning. "**Shit!**" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. She put on her anklet knife holder, and slid her gun into the back of her pants. Rushing, she brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. _Dammit, Chuck!_ She loved that man, but why didn't he wake her up? Now she was going to be late, ultimately pissing Beckman off, resulting in a heated lecture, and Sarah just did not want to deal with that. Without looking, she yanked the door open and ran out.

In the kitchen, Morgan and Chuck looked at each other and shared a smile. "**Pay up buddy**," Chuck said. Reaching into his pocket, the little bearded man handed Chuck a five, then they both watched the door to see how long it would take Sarah to realize it was the weekend. A few moments after that, Sarah walked in backwards. She turned on her heel to stare at the two men, a glare in her eyes.

"**What was that?**" she demanded. Again, Morgan and Chuck looked at each other, their grins just grating on her already frayed nerves. "**Now, Chuck!**"

Chuck walked towards her, now trying to cover up his grin. "**Well,**" he began softly, trying not to get her anymore angry than she already was. "**Morgan and I kind of had a bet to see if you would remember if it was a long weekend or not. I voted that you would forget, and Morgan… Well he didn't.**" He smiled when he looked at his best friend, but when returned his gaze to Sarah, his smile died.

Sarah's face was blank except for the anger in her eyes. She didn't like to be played with, and she definitely did not find this amusing. "**You couldn't have just told me, like a **_**normal **_**person? Why is everything a joke with you, Chuck?**" Sarah wasn't really that mad with him, but more embarrassed at having forgotten. She was usually a much more observant person, but the fact that it was a long weekend has slipped her mind.

Chuck put his hands on her arms and gave her an apologetic look. "**Oh, come on, please don't be like that! Look! I even made you breakfast.**" At this he cracked his grin that Sarah loved. She actually smiled, but just a little. He still wasn't completely forgiven. "**See! I knew you could be heart warmed!**"

Sarah shoved him lightly with her hand, but she was really smiling now. She let him lead her to the table where a full meal sat. Eggs, pancakes, blueberries (Sarah couldn't help smile at that), bacon, hash browns, the whole deal. "**Wow, Chuck. This is some kiss-up**," she said, noting how wonderful the whole meal smelled.

Chuck kissed her, and said smiling, "**No kiss-up. Just a wonderful meal for the woman I love.**" Across the table Morgan cleared his throat, reminding Chuck of just who exactly had cooked this meal. "**Yes, yes! Not to forget that it was cooked by the ever amazing chef, Morgan Guillermo Grimes," **Chuck said, clapping. With a small laugh, Sarah clapped too.

Morgan dipped his head smiling. "**You're too much really. It's nothing. But, uh, hey Chuck. Can I talk you for a second,**" he said standing up.

With furrowed eyebrows Chuck replied slowly, "**Sure buddy.**" When Morgan turned his back, he just shrugged as an answer to Sarah's questioning eyes. Chuck followed him out to the courtyard when Morgan suddenly turned around. "**Alright Morgan. What is this all about?**" Chuck asked, slightly annoyed that Morgan had taken him from his breakfast with Sarah.

Morgan poked Chuck in the chest and in an excited tone asked him, "**So! What's the new plan for, ya know.**" Morgan nodded his head, a huge smile on his face, waiting for him to answer his question.

Chuck just looked at Morgan perplexed, then finally said, "**Buddy, I have no idea what you are talking about…**"

"**Come on Chuck! You know! The big day,**" Morgan said, widening his eyes to add emphasis.

Understanding shone in Chuck's eyes, but he still looked down at his friend with furrowed eyes. Then he smiled. "**Hehe, yeah… Not a chance buddy.**" Chuck turned to go back inside, when he felt a hand grab his arm. He sighed and turned back around. His head was lolled back, and he rolled it around to look down at Morgan.

"**Just wait!**" Morgan pleaded. "**Hey! Maybe I can help! Ya know, get the old Bartowski/Grimes duo back together!**"

While Morgan talked, Chuck was just shaking his head. "**Morgan, if you remember correctly, you're the reason I have to come up with a new proposal plan in the first place! Besides, I already have help, but thank you for the offer.**" Chuck tried to go inside, but again, Morgan grabbed his arm.

"**Wait, wait-**"Morgan tried, but Chuck cut him off.

"**Listen, how about this. The day before I put my plan into action, I'll call you and tell you all about it, ok? But you breathe one word, one word, Morgan! Of this to Sarah, and it will you be your last, ok?**" Of course, Chuck didn't actually mean his words, but he was serious about Morgan not telling Sarah anything. Morgan had not only ruined the element of surprise, but gave away all of Chuck's plans.

Defeated, Morgan looked down somewhat dejectedly. "**Fine… After all these years, where's the trust?**"

"**Back in Thailand buddy, where I found out you spilled to Sarah,**" Chuck replied, giving his best friend a smile. With his arm draped around Morgan's shoulder, they walked back into the apartment.

Sarah looked up at them, a huge forkful of pancake shoved half-way in her mouth. Chuck laughed at the comical sight. Morgan really was a great cook; Sarah had to hand it to him. She quickly chewed and swallowed the bite, so she could talk. "**So what's with all the secrecy?**" she asked without any actual suspicion. Even if she couldn't completely trust Morgan and his plans, she knew she could trust Chuck.

"**Oh, Morgan needed some advice on this really nasty yeast infection.**" Morgan elbowed him in the ribs and Chuck laughed, taking a seat next to Sarah and kissed her cheek. "**Now, let's eat, shall we?**"

But right then, a one John Casey walked through the door without so much as a knock. He saw everyone sitting at the table, walked right up to it and asked without actually caring, "**Am I interrupting something?**"

"**Well yes, actually. We were about have breakfast-**"Chuck began, but was interrupted.

"**No time, Bartowski. We have a mission,**" Casey said, already turning for the door.

"**What, now? But… I'm hungry. And it's still the weekend!**" Chuck whined, upset he wouldn't be able to finish the marvelous looking breakfast before him.

"**Bad guys don't take a holiday, Chuck. Let's go,**" commanded the Colonel and walked out the door.

"**Well so much for a relaxing day off,**" Chuck said quietly, standing up. Before he walked away though, he grabbed some blueberries from the table.

Sarah stood up with him and lightly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss. "**It's alright Chuck. I really enjoyed the breakfast.**" Before Morgan could complain, she looked to him and smiled. "**And thank you for cooking it. It was delicious.**"

Morgan shot up from out of his chair. "**Hey, do you guys need some help on the mission?**"

Chuck was about to reply with an I-don't-know when Casey's head popped in through the door and said sharply, "**No Grimes. Stay here.**" He then looked to Chuck and Sarah jerking his head, implying for them to hurry up. Morgan sat down, dejected for the second time that day. He tried to cheer himself up with the notion that he got to stay in and play Call of Duty all day while Chuck had to work.

_Really cool work where you get to shoot bad guys, _Morgan thought sadly.

Sarah and Chuck left the apartment, Chuck still moping over his ruined breakfast. Beckman had a habit of popping in at the most inopportune of moments. Team Bartowski arrived in Castle, and Beckman was already there on screen, ready to give them their instructions. Without a hello, she jumped right into her explanation "**Now that the Intersect has been fully restored, it is high time you get back out in the field, Agent Bartowski.**" Beckman pulled up a picture of an overweight man in a tux, a cigar in hand, smiling. "**You're mark is Sarkis Soghanalian. He was once the largest and most successful illegal arms dealers during the Cold War. However, after the Soviet Union's fall, he went into hiding. Though no longer supplying large arms to hostile countries, he has been dealing low-key weapons to highest buyers, until recently. We have been informed of a proposed deal between Soghanalian and an unknown buyer. The weapon in question is said to be very dangerous, and should be kept out of the hands of anyone without good use. We-**"

"**I'm sorry, General, but do we know what this weapon is?**" Chuck asked, interrupting the General. Casey growled at him to keep his mouth shut, but the General responded anyway.

"**No we don't Agent Bartowski, but we don't want to take the chance of endangering hundreds of lives just so you can enjoy your breakfast.**"

Chuck's eyes widened. "**How did you..**." but Beckman went on before he could finish.

"**Your job, Team Bartowski, is to locate both Soghanalian and the buyer, and reacquire the weapon. Agent Walker, Bartowski, you will pose as a rich recently married couple on their honeymoon. Colonel Casey, you will pose as the guard to the very wealthy Charles Carmichael and his wife, Sarah Carmichael. Any questions?**"

Chuck had been looking at Sarah, a huge grin on his face at the prospect of playing her husband on a mission. Though their last mission as a married couple in the suburbs had proved slightly detrimental to their relationship, he knew this one would be different. When Beckman asked if there were any questions, Chuck immediately snapped back to attention. "**Yes, General. Just one. Where are we going?**"

"**Lebanon. Your plane leaves at 0800 tomorrow morning. Don't be late.**" And with that, she was gone.

Chuck jumped up and looked at his team. "**Alright! Vacation time! Looks like this won't be a totally wasted holiday after all,**" he said smiling, mainly looking at Sarah. She was smiling back.

Casey ruined the little moment between the couple when he interjected, "**Get your head out of your ass Bartowski. It's not a vacation, it's a mission. We get those Soviet bastards, get the weapon, and come home.**" Casey got up and went into the weaponry to pack.

At his back, Chuck made a face. Sarah stood up and put her hands on Chuck's waist. "**You know Casey. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to ourselves,**" she said with a smile, kissing him on the lips. "**Now, we have to go pack. Be sure to pack very light clothes. Lebanon isn't exactly the coldest of places.**"

"**Anything you say Mrs. Carmichael,**" Chuck said with a grin. Sure, the last name wasn't Bartowski, but he hoped to change that soon.

Sarah turned her head over her shoulder to give Chuck a playful glare, then continued up the steps out of castle. Once out of the door, she called back, "**Come on Chuck!** **We have a mission to pack for!**"


	3. Chuck vs The Mövenpick

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry this took so long! Warning! There is a __**major **__cliffhanger! Please don't get too mad at me, lol. Another thing: Pay attention to the dates and times! they are important! Thank you all for giving me such great feedback and encouragements. And as requested, the dialogue is not in bold, XD._

_

* * *

_

Lebanon

June 3rd

8:oo pm

Chuck stumbled out of an old building, dirt on his face, a backpack on his back, and he immediately doubled over. Resting his hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. A few moments later, Sarah ran out as well. She bent over too, holding herself up with one hand, the other resting on Chuck's back. Slowly, they straightened up. They could see in each other's eyes that they were thinking the same thing. They had failed. Sarah shook her head, put her hands on her hips and looked down. They were the best team the CIA had, how could they let this happen? This was the kind of stuff that happened to other agents, not to them. Chuck turned to look at the door, waiting for Casey. When he didn't appear after a few moments, Chuck shot a worried look at Sarah. She nodded her head, and, with her gun raised, went back inside the building. Chuck sighed in exasperation, but followed, his tranq gun raised as well. Only after a few steps, no more light from the outside could penetrate the building. Chuck and Sarah were engulfed in blackness as they returned to the hell they had just escaped from to find their lost partner.

* * *

Lebanon

June 1st

11:00 pm

Team Bartowski had just arrived in their hotel from their 15 hour flight from Los Angeles to Beirut, Lebanon. Chuck was rubbing his neck. He had fallen asleep on the flight, but had slept wrong, causing it to kink up. "Don't be such a girl, Bartowski," Casey said, then went on to mumble something about him not being a babysitter.

Sarah got off the plane, and the first thing she did was stretch and yawn. If there was one thing Sarah Walker needed, besides Chuck, it was sleep. She was one cranky person without it. She wrapped her arm around Chuck's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes already beginning to droop again.

Smiling, Chuck kissed the top of her head. In the hotel, Chuck checked them in as the Carmichael's. The woman at the desk lit up immediately. "Welcome to Mövenpick hotel and resort, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael!" Everyone was tired, and a bubbly hotel clerk mixed with a tired Casey did not fare well for either party. Chuck quickly looked over at Casey to give him a please-don't-kill-her look. The woman didn't even notice the exchange and continued in her overly-cheerful voice. Pulling out three key cards, she explained, "Alright. Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, you will be staying in the Diplomatic Suite with your escort." By that, she meant Casey, and Chuck couldn't help the small grin. Casey had to wait on Chuck and Sarah, without a complaint, at least in public. This was going to be fun.

As they walked around the corner to the elevators though, Casey grabbed Chuck by the shirt and said in a growl, "Try anything funny and I will end your miserable existence." He let Chuck go and continued into the elevator.

Chuck turned to Sarah and said quietly, "I know Casey is generally a very happy person and all, but does something seem off? Even more so than usual?"

Though Chuck's tone was slightly anxious, Sarah gave him a reassuring, albeit a tired, smile and said, "He's just tired. We all are. Now let's get over to that Diplomatic Suite, huh?"

Outside the room, Chuck was just about to put his card in the slot when Casey shoved his hand away and jammed his card in instead. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. There had to be something wrong with Casey. Sure, he wasn't the happiest of people, but lately he had been more unpleasant than usual. It wasn't just that he was tired, and Chuck knew that. But once the door opened, all those thoughts were pushed aside. To say the room was beautiful was an understatement. Chuck walked inside, and without looking, just kind of tossed his bags to the side. "Wow. Government finally making up for all those I got dangled off of buildings, shot at, chased by guns, and being put with the most terrible and grotesque partners?"

It was joke. Sarah smiled at him, obviously getting it but Casey shot him a glare. "That is your job, Bartowski. To protect your country no matter what, even if that means putting your own life on the line. Hard as that is for you to remember sometimes." With that he turned and went into the bathroom.

Chuck threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up! No matter what I say, that guy can't give me a break!" He shook his head and sat down on the couch. Sarah sat next to him, curling her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe I'm just tired. Let's get some sleep."

Sarah looked up at him, holding his gaze. "I love you," she said, knowing it would calm him down and make him relax. Sure enough, he grinned widely.

"I love you too," he said, and kissed her. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that." He kissed her one more time, then stood up. He was overcome by a stretch, yawning widely. "Please," he mumbled, "let's sleep!" Sarah stood up, walking with him over to the bedroom. Again, upon opening the door, Chucks jaw dropped. He had never seen such an elaborate hotel bedroom before. It had a complete writing desk, a giant King bed, complete with a flat screen television and a humongous bathroom.

Of course Sarah had been in hotel rooms like this before, but she was enjoying watching Chuck. He had never experienced this before, and that kind of made it new for Sarah too. Now, it was no longer just a job. She was spending the time with someone she loved. All he had to do was smile, and it put a smile on her face. As long he was with her, she would be happy wherever she went.

* * *

Lebanon

June 3rd

8:03 pm

Chuck and Sarah sat next to each other behind a metal door, breathing hard. No one knew they were back, not yet. Regretfully, Chuck conceded in trading out his tranq gun for one of Sarah's actual firearms. He still didn't like to use real guns, but this situation was very dangerous, and these men were very ruthless and would not hesitate to shoot anything that moved. Chuck needed some kind of protection from that, and a tranq gun wouldn't be it.

Sarah rested her forehead on Chuck's, clenching her eyes, and whispered, "I love you." It was like her entire heart, everything she felt, was put into those three little words.

Despite the situation, Chuck was actually able to crack a little bit of a smile. "I love you too," he said in a breathy voice. "And Sarah?" he said. She looked at him, and he said, "I'm still not tired of hearing it."

Sarah's mouth turned up at the corner just slightly. They nodded, both of their smiles dying. Nothing was certain, but two things were a very strong possibility. First one was that Casey could be dead, and if that was the case, Sarah and Chuck were rescuing a corpse. Second, if Casey was alive, they all had a very good chance of dying very soon. Both Chuck and Sarah knew that, but if Casey was alive, they weren't going to just leave him. Chuck took a deep breath, then they both stood up, guns at the ready.

A shot was fired.

A body hit the ground.


End file.
